Long Live
by Kindleheartzyou
Summary: Belle remembers him! Rumford Gold had never been more happy than with Belle, here.


Belle remembered. More importantly, Belle remembered him. Rumford didn't know it was possible, that he could feel this happy. Right now, all he could feel was the press of her body against his. Rumford, her Rum, didn't know what else to do, so he hauled her closer to him, until she squeaked in surprise.

"Sorry, I- I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry, ma'am. I thought you were-" Rumford started to apologise, before she cut him off, "And if I was who you thought I was, would I get a repeat performance?" she asked him.

Rumford shook his head, a sad smile on his face. "But you're not, ma'am. My friend, she's.. She's gone." Rumford said with a sigh. The woman - The Belle that wasn't Belle - looked at him curiously. "What do you mean, gone? Rum- I'm right here."

Rumford shook his head again. "This," he gestured around to mean the two of them, "is a hallucination. I have them often, but they don't… They don't feel this real." He was starting to get just a bit uncertain. "My Belle.. She died."

The Belle that wasn't gaped at him. "Who told you that?" she asked in horror, her face a vision of fury. "The woman whose roof my Belle and I lived under for a good while - the Superior Mother." Rumford her in response, surprised she'd asked.

"I am going to kill her!" The woman shrieked. Rumford covered his ears hesitantly. Why could he hear her so vividly this time? What was different from all the other visions of Belle? "She told me you hated me!" she raged on. "She said, and I quote, that if you'd wanted her to, she'd have released the files of your whereabouts to me immediately!"

This was new. Rumford didn't know what was happening. It was Belle, but it couldn't be. Belle was dead. That's what the Superior Mother had told him… With a jolt, Rumford recalled every other lie the Mother had told him previously. Why should he be surprised that she'd lied about this, too?

"Belle?" Rumford asked, his voice a mere whisper against her face, his hands reaching up to cup her chin. "Rum." Belle answered, her voice husky as he gaped at her. It was Belle. He didn't know how it happened. "Prove you're real," Rumford pleaded. "Oh," Belle squeaked. "I've got it, just a second!" she said, turning, and leaving his grip to his dismay, as she grappled to find something in her bag. When she found it, she cradled it to her chest instinctively, a soft smile on her face.

"I swear by all the Gods, Rumford, you tell me I'm an imagination after this, and I will destroy you." Belle swore, her cerulean eyes flashing with a ferocity that didn't quite match her usual calm demeanor.

It was then that he noticed she was holding a stuffed bunny. It was ratty and yellow, and it was everything to him. "Mellow?" he asked incredulously. To that, Belle nodded enthusiastically. "Good! Next instruction would be a repeat performance of my greeting." Belle said, a smile playing on her perfect features.

"Belle." Rumford was shaking as she took his hand in hers, and twirled around in his embrace until her head was resting just under his chin. Without thinking - and looking back, Rumford was quite sure he'd temporarily lost hold of his mind - he lifted his hand to her chin, pulling her face up to his as he met her lips.

The kiss could've lasted forever. He knew he was the one who started it, though, from the gasp of surprise Belle had let out. But Belle wasn't pulling away, Belle wanted this as much as he did. He let his hands drop from her chin and wrap around her waist, his hands splaying about the small of her back.

"Rum," Belle mumbled against his lips, whether she wanted him to keep going or stop, he didn't know. So he stopped, pulling his lips from hers and unwrapping himself from around her. "Wh-what was that?" Belle asked in confusion, her voice breathless.

"I'm sorry, Belle. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to.." Rumford was instantly an apologetic mess, though his voice was husky with desire. "Why did you stop, you daft man?" Belle pushed herself flush against Rumford, her hands snaking up to sink in his hair. "B-because- I- Belle, look at me. I can't be what you want.."

Belle looked at Rumford, pulling away from him and he instantly missed the contact. She looked him up and down. She took another step backward, and he held his breath. He knew it was coming, but he hadn't expected it to end just like he'd envisioned in his nightmares. "Or is it that you don't want me?" Belle asked, her voice was laced with emotion.

"Belle, no. I want you, I've always wanted you. I can't remember not wanting you!" Rum answered vehemently, his need to let her know how wanted she was dueling with the inner battle he faced daily.

"I've wanted you before I knew what wanting was, Rum." Belle whispered, stepping forward with a new-found confidence that Rum desperately wished he could return. She didn't care, though, but took another step forward. Belle reached out then, and with a courage he didn't know he possessed, Rumford grabbed her hand and pulled her flush against him.

"I-" Rum started, but Belle put her finger to his lips. "Less talking, more of this." And Belle walked backwards, pulling Rum with her by his tie. She grabbed hold of the glass counter she ran into, then jumped onto it, wrapping her legs around Rum's waist and pulling him flush against her. She took her hands and delved them into his hair, kissing him with a ferocity that surprisingly delighted him.

* * *

 **CROSS POSTED ON ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN**

 **LOTS OF LOVE, KINDLE**


End file.
